


Erotyczne fantazje 15

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 15

Ruby wsunęła swój język , we wilgotne łono Weiss. Język liderki szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej cipki.

Weiss nie potrzebowała wiele, żeby osiągnąć szczyt. Język Ruby, natychmiast doprowadziła ją tam gdzie powinien. Wierciła się z przyjemności, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz młodszej przyjaciółki.


End file.
